The Visit
by EasyObsessor
Summary: The former Josie Pye loves Gilbert Blythe, just as Charlie Sloane loves Anne Shirley. What happens when Anne and Gilbert come to Avonlea, with their children.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the books, not the movies .It takes place in Avonlea during the time between, ANNE'S HOUSE OF DREAMS and ANNE OF INGLESIDE. These characters and places do not belong to me; they belong to L.M Montgomery and her descendants. All events on the other hand, come from my imagination, probably. This is my first piece of work so it might not be great, but I've tried my hardest so I hope you like it. Comment to suggest anything that I can fix next time **

The Visit

Thursday, June, 17th, 1896,

The Manse:

Josie MacPherson sighed as she looked out the window. Her long-time object of affection, Gilbert Blythe, had left Avonlea nearly five years before for reasons of which she was unaware. She wasn't regretting the path she chose, she just missed Gilbert, that's all. She sighed again as her husband, Rev. Moody MacPherson, came out from behind her.

"I heard Gil Blythe was coming for a visit," he told his wife, "Oh, and Anne Shirley."

Josie perked up, "Gilbert?" she asked as she turned around. There was Anne too, she thought. Anne and she were somewhat friends, and Anne had mysteriously left Avonlea at around the same time as Gilbert, but the excitement of seeing Gil overwhelmed that.

"Yes," Replied Moody solemnly. He knew his wife always used to have feelings for Gilbert, but he had hoped those went away when she agreed to marry him.

"When is he coming?" Josie questioned enthusiastically.

"Sunday, we'll probably see him in church," Moody forwarded reluctantly. There was no doubt Josie still had feelings for Gil, but then again maybe she just felt friendship towards Gil now. Moody doubted that.

Josie then went upstairs to make sure her best dress was cleaned and ready for Sunday.

* * *

><p>The Sloane homestead:<p>

Maggie Sloane rushed out to the fields where her husband was watering the crops.

"Charles!" She shouted.

"What do you want Maggie!" He yelled back

She paused, gasping for breath, "I thought… you might… want to… know…that." She caught her breath, "that your friend Gilbert Blythe is going to be in town for a while."

"Why should I care about Gilbert Blythe," Charlie told his wife bitterly, "I haven't cared a fig for him since he took an interest in Anne Shirley."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Anne Shirley is also coming to town," Maggie said a little embarrassed

"Now, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Charlie asked, now interested.

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind." She confessed, afraid of her husbands temper.

"Things are always slipping your mind!" Yelled Charlie Sloane, suddenly very angry. He raised his hand to slap his wife, but she, being used to it, started to run before he could.

She shouted behind her, "They are both coming on Sunday!"

Charlie turned around and started watering again. He smiled to himself, he just couldn't wait for Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday,

Church:

Josie sat patiently through her husband's first sermon that day, but then she could contain it no longer. She craned her neck around to see if she could see Gilbert. She spotted John and Mary Blythe, Gilberts parents. As sure as sure can be, Gilbert was right beside them, but he had his arm around someone, a girl, a girl with red hair. It was Anne! Rage was filling up inside Josie, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Then she noticed something even more infuriating, there on Anne's lap were two babies, and beside her were two more children.

"_Could it be that Anne and Gilbert are married? They must be. How could they? I thought Anne refused Gilbert. He was supposed to marry me! Sure I married Moody, but Gilbert should have at least asked me to marry him, so I didn't have to get tied down to brainless Moody Spurgeon MacPherson. Married and four children! That is the last straw." _Thought Josie angrily.

After Church:

"_There's that beautiful Anne Shirley talking to Diana Wright, and there's Gilbert safely on the other side of the yard, talking to Josie MacPherson" _Charlie thought dreamily. He then took a deep breath, grabbed Anne's hand, twirled her around, and dove in for a kiss.

Anne, obviously used to experiencing this, moved her arm just in time to block Charlie's lips with a finger.

"What?" Charlie queried in a voice that was not his own.

"Not in front of my children." She stated resolutely.

"Children?" Charlie asked, suddenly himself again.

Anne then stepped aside, revealing two young children staring, with large eyes, at Charlie. There was also a pram, containing two other babies.

"Children?" He asked again.

"Yes," answered Anne, "This is James Matthew, or Jem." She said gesturing to the taller of the standing children, "He's three, and this is Walter, he's nearly two." She told him, this time pointing to the other standing child. Then she showed him the children in the perambulator and said proudly, "This is Anne and Diana, they're three months, and they're twins."

Charlie was shocked, "And the father is-"

"Gilbert." Anne said cutting him off.

"Gilbert Blythe?" Charlie asked angrily.

"Yes, we've been married for almost five years, didn't you know, I thought Gilbert would've told you…" Anne then got distracted as she looked at her husband. Gilbert was with Josie, and Josie seemed to be mad at him.

"How could you get married and not tell me?" Josie yelled at Gilbert.

"I apologize for it not coming up in conversation." Gilbert answered casually. Gilbert then spotted Anne, and walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist and gave his wife a big kiss. This only made Josie angrier.

"Ugh, I just can't believe you Gilbert Blythe!" Josie shouted as she stormed off.

At this moment in time every single person in the churchyard was giving Josie the strangest looks. Anne and Gilbert just laughed, collected their children and headed back to Green Gables.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the week:

Charlie spent the next week moping. He didn't leave his house and he spoke to his wife only in grunts. Josie on the other hand, got over her anger and jealousy and decided to pay a visit to the happy Blythe family.

"Hello," She said meekly as Gilbert opened the door.

"So, you've gotten over your anger." He answered, followed by a round of hearty laughter.

"Gilbert Blythe, who on earth is at that door." Josie could hear Anne saying briskly in the background.

"Why, it's Josie Pye." Answered Gilbert.

"I thought I should let go of my infatuation with Gilbert. I mean I did marry Moody, and I'm really happy, it's just…" Josie was interrupted by a hug from Anne.

"Can we please be real friends now?" Anne asked when she pulled away.

"Sure." Answered Josie.

Bright River Station:

At the end of the week:

The Blythe family were about to board the train home to Glen St. Mary. But first they had to say goodbye to all who came to see them off. This congregation included; Rachel Lynde, Marilla Cuthbert, Davy and Dora Keith, Diana Wright, Fred Wright, little Fred Wright, Anne Cordelia Wright, Jack Wright, Moody, and Josie MacPherson.


End file.
